In January 2006, the Dolan DNA Learning Center launched its SEPA Phase I project: Inside Cancer, a media-rich internet site that examines the molecular genetic basis of cancer. We now propose a Phase II Project, which will employ a six-part strategy to broadly disseminate the site and evaluate its use as a resource in high school biology and health education. a) A partnership will disseminate the site to 800 secondary science teachers at one-day workshop held at 20 sites nationwide. This cost-effective program will focus on key concepts and relevant teaching standards, and also provide a dedicated base for conducting second-round training and evaluation activities. b) An online Teacher Center will allow teachers to develop custom multimedia lessons based on Inside Cancer materials. Key features will be a Concept Matrix, Lesson Exchange, and Atomizer, which will match content with teaching standards, facilitate a community approach to lesson plan development, and provide a searchable interface of over 3,000 multimedia content "atoms." c) Fellowships will allow three lead faculty to work directly with DNALC staff to develop the Teacher Center and model lesson plans (DNALC Fellows). Eighty workshop alumni will serve as Regional Fellows and receive stipends to conduct second-round training activities reaching 640 additional teachers. d) An annual review will assess fidelity to project objectives and analyze site logs to detect patterns of use. An online survey of 1,500 Inside Cancer users annually will assess differences in site use among teachers, students, science and medical professionals, and the general public. e) A longitudinal evaluation of 1,440 participants in workshops and second-round activities will gauge how teachers use Inside Cancer and the Teacher Center, and how their teaching behavior changes over time. f) A controlled study will compare attitudinal and learning effects among 280 high school students - half of whom use Inside Cancer in their classes and half who don't. Biology and health classes will be selected from a single school district that reflects the ethnic and racial distribution of the U.S. population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]